I will always love you
by The Blue Ones Make Me Fall
Summary: What if Edward comes back in New Moon because he misses Bella but Bella is missing? What if Bella faces something that forces Edward to change her and after her transformation she can't remember anything after Edward's leaving? Can she trust Edward again?
1. I need her

**Hey guys! This is my second story. Chapter 1!**

EPOV

Bella. Bella. Bella. My mind was constantly invaded by her. Her muddy brown eyes, her lips, her voice, her mahogany colored-hair, her smell, her clumsiness. Everything. I couldn't not think about her. I loved her more than anything.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie was worried about my sanity. I didn't talk at all anymore. I didn't hunt. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett would occasionally try to make conversation with me. Rosalie didn't bother. And Jasper couldn't bring himself to try. He was too ashamed with himself. He blamed himself for what I was like because of the incident at Bella's birthday party. I wanted to talk to him and tell him it wasn't his fault. But it hurt too much for me to talk before. Now I was just numb. It was the only feeling I felt now. Today I was gonna talk to him. I owed my family that. I went to Jasper's new bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Edward?" He was shocked to see me.

"Hey Jasper." I said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He said and gestured me into his room.

"Jasper it's not your fault you know."

"Yes it it. If I wouldn't have attacked Bella, you wouldn't have left her. Edward, you're miserable without her. All of us can see it."

"That doesn't make it your fault. I would have had to leave her soon, regardless. I could kill her just as easily as you could." I told him sadly. It was the cold truth.

"But you need her." He pointed out. How very true. I made a snap decision.

"I'm going back for her." I told him as soon as it came to my mind. It was what I had to do.

Jasper smiled. "Good."

"I'm leaving tonight." I said as soon as it came to mind. "I'm going back."

"We'll all come too. You go tonight. We'll follow in a few days. Alice might want to go with you." Just than Alice burst in the door.

"Edward! I'm so happy! Of course I'm coming with!" she chirped. This was my finale decision. I was going back for Bella tonight.

BPOV

Edward. I love you Edward. I need you. I always thought about him. He was the only thing that kept me alive now. But he wouldn't ever be back. And that's what made me depressed.

I grabbed a razor that was sitting next to me.. I pulled up my sleeve and put the blade to my wrist. It wasn't as deep as some other cuts had been, but it wasn't just a scratch. Blood oozed out. I sat down in the corner of the living room where I was chained to the wall and waited for it to stop bleeding.

"Bella?" I heard Riley call out when he came in the door. Oh god no! He was home early. Riley was my kidnapper. He had taken me two months after Charlie died. Six months after Edward left. I had been here for about a year. I was unconscious when he brought me here. He never let me outside. He chained me up when he had to go to work so I couldn't escape. I would rather be chained up than have him here.

He knew I cut myself, but he didn't care. He came and unchained me. I got up slowly and as soon as I stood up, he hit me, causing me to fly back and land on the floor. He laughed. I stayed on the ground whimpering, waiting for me to hit me again.

"Get up." He demanded. I obeyed. "Good. Now come here." I walked towards him. "I'm bored. What should we do?" I knew what he wanted. Tonight I would have to be his sex slave.

"It's up to you." I said quietly.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed. "Are you going to cooperate or do I have to tie you up again?"

"I'll be good." Last time, I wasn't as 'into it' as he was so he hit me and tied me up. He could do whatever he wanted to me when I was tied up, but he always wanted me to do stuff back, so he avoided it.

"Good." He got on top of me and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I copied his actions, trying not to pay too much attention. Edward was the only one I wanted. This would be a long night...

EPOV

I saw Bella being thrown across a room and kicked by someone I didn't know in Alice's vision. My Bella was hurting. Badly. Anger raced through me. I had to find her! I had to protect her from her abuser.

Alice and I were already in Forks. The others were coming in a few days. Alice was as upset by her vision as I was. She loved Bella too. Bella wasn't at her house. It seems it had been empty for awhile now. I read people's mind's trying to get information. I found that Charlie had died and Bella disappeared soon after. No one could find her.

"Don't worry Edward." Alice tried to comfort me. "We'll find her." But even she wasn't sure. Alice and I sat in the car driving around for hours. She started zoning out, caught up in a new vision.

Bella was crying. She was laying on a wooden floor, begging someone to stop hurting her. I saw a blond-ish colored hair boy throwing punches at her. He kicked her, causing her to make a piercing scream. There was a crack where something broke.

That was it. Alice looked at me in shock. We were sitting in my Volvo at a stop light. The light turned green and I slammed down on the gas.

"Edward, we need to find her now!" Alice shouted, panicked. I didn't respond. We drove for hours. I listened for more information while she waited for a new vision. Then i saw Bella's face in someone's mind, His name was Riley. And he was planning terrible things to do to my Bella.

"I found him." I told Alice.

"Who?"

"Bella's kidnapper." I found Riley's surrounding in seconds. I could hear Bella's heartbeat. It sounded broken and different.

"Come Bella!" I heard Riley demand. There were footsteps. He started kissing her and grabbing her. She wasn't responsive enough for him. He slapped her hard. I could hear her whimper and see her pained face in his mind. I ran into the house and leaped on Riley. Alice followed.

"What the hell?" Riley demanded. Bella's looked scared. I could smell her blood, as if she had been bleeding a lot. Riley started trying to break free. I ripped him to shreds before he had a chance.

**What did you guys think? Do you think it was good enough to continue? Please REVIEW!**


	2. Their back

**Omg I just realized that I uploaded the wrong thing for chapter two so here is right chapter two! I'm so sorry!**

BPOV

I was lying on the floor crying.

"Please! Riley, I'm begging you! Please don't hurt me!" I begged him. He was on top of me, punching me as I tried to guard my face with my hands. He stood up and kicked me hard in the ribs. There was a loud crack. For a second, I felt nothing. And then there was a horrible pain in my abdomen where one of my ribs had broken. I put it together. The crack came from my rib. I started screaming. I couldn't even tell it was me, I was too numb. But it was me.

"Shut up!" Riley demanded, crouching down and clamping his hand over my mouth. I knew better then to bite him. I wanted to bite him anyways to get his hand away from me. But I resisted the urge. My screaming stopped and I began to whimper in pain. "Good." He smiled.

He left me on the floor and went to watch TV. I laid there for hours, waiting and wishing to die. My side was hurting badly. And then I heard the TV shut off and footsteps.

"Come Bella." Riley demanded. I did my best to get up and walk to him, using the couch to support my weight. He started kissing me and grabbing me. I was in pain and it made it hurt even more. I stood there and let him grab at me. Suddenly, I saw a blur cross my vision and a stinging pain in my cheek. He had slapped me, causing me to stumble and fall over. I whimpered in even more pain.

I heard a loud crash and suddenly Riley was on the floor with Edward Cullen on top of him and Alice standing right behind him. Neither of them looked at me, sitting crouched in the corner by the couch.

"What the hell?" Riley demanded, struggling under Edward's grasp. Edward started tearing him apart before Riley could do anything else. I sat there and stared at them I shock, taking in all of Edward. He was really here, just like I had wanted. But now, I wasn't so sure I wanted him here… Maybe I was crazy. I probably was. But Edward just killed the one person who had actually been there with me every single day, even if he was hurting me for the most of it.

When Edward and Alice, who had joined in ripping Riley up, finished, they turned around slowly to face me.

"Bella?" Edward called, cautious. "It's okay now. He won't hurt you anymore." He took a step towards me.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen." I told him, angry. He looked hurt.

"What?" He asked.

"I'd rather live with Riley's torture than you re-breaking my heart!" I hissed at him. I knew he would break my heart again. My heart longed for him since the day he left, and now he was here. But he couldn't possibly want me back. He said it himself! _You don't want me?_ I had asked him that day in the woods. _No._ Was his reply. I shuddered at the memory. That was the day it all went down hill…

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you again." He said sadly.

"You did once, you can do it again! Edward, I don't know if you realize this, but you took away the only thing I had left! Charlie is dead and Rene didn't want to put up with me! Riley was all I had!" I broke into tears.

"Bella, he was hurting you!" Edward defended.

"You've hurt me worse!" Edward didn't say anything. He just flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Bella, Edward didn't mean to hurt you." Alice finally spoke up, her voice was soothing. I had almost forgotten she was here. "He left because he thought it was better for you. He loves you more than anything."

"That doesn't change the fact that he _did_ leave." There was a part of me that wanted to forgive Edward. Not only Edward, but all the Cullen's. But I couldn't. They all left me, letting me fall into a dark world of torture and rape. Edward moaned into his hands and Alice sighed.

"I'm going to call Jasper." She said, leaving the room and going outside.

"Bella?" Edward was looking at me again.

"What?" I snapped.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. Everyday that we were apart, I thought of nothing but you. I didn't hunt, or talk, or anything. I sat in my room all day and thought of nothing but you. Bella, I love you more than anything. I'll do whatever I can to prove that to you." I almost believed him for a second. I wanted too. But what if he did leave me again? What if he was just here because of guilt?

"I don't believe you." I whispered. I wanted to cry. He looked sad and it made me sad. I had loved Edward more than anything, but he had hurt me badly.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are coming. They'll be here in a few hours. Rosalie and Esme are coming in a few days." Alice said as she came back into the house. Great…

No one said anything until the others arrived. We all just sat and waited for their arrival. I sat, crouched in the corner, unmoving so that I wouldn't feel more pain in my ribs. Edward and Alice sat on the couch silent. Alice looked like she was searching for something in the future and Edward was probably thinking of ways to leave again.

"They're here." Alice announced a few hours later. I heard a car door shut and in came Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle at vampire speed.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett smiled at me, and then frowned when he took in my appearance. I probably had blood on my face from Riley's beating and I rarely ate so I was probably too thin.

"Hi Emmett." I tried to smile. I wanted to be nice even though they hurt me. I didn't want to disappoint everyone, although I probably already had.

"Bella might have some broken bones." Alice told Carlisle. Carlisle immediately sat down next to me and examined me. He was careful so he didn't hurt me. I just let my hang lean against the wall while Carlisle checked.

"Well, Bella, it seems you have two broken ribs and a sprained wrist." Carlisle told me. It was the first thing he had said since they arrived. "Let's go get you bandaged up."

When Carlisle was finished, I was wrapped up nice and tight, but not too tight so that it hurt. Everyone was quiet.

"I'll be right back." I said and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and looked around for something sharp. I needed to cut. It had become a habit I had taken up on. When I found a razor, I sat down on the floor, pulling my long-sleeved shirt up, and put the razor to my wrist. I let it slice my skin open but it cut deeper then I thought.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle demand from outside the bathroom door. "Let me in now!" Of course they could smell the blood, considering they were vampires. And of course I was too stupid to think about that before doing it. I was just going to end up in a situation like my last birthday party…

When I didn't answer Carlisle, I heard a crash and saw Emmett in the doorway where the door had once been. Instead, the door was on the floor in front of me. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward all stood in the doorway looking in at me. And there was blood…

**So what did you guys think? It's short but my real chapter 2 had gotten deleted so this was just a filler! REVIEW!**


	3. My Sick, Sad Little World

**Sorry it took so long to update! Chapter 3:**

EPOV

Bella sat on the bathroom floor, razor in hand, with blood streaming down her arm. I looked down in pain.

"Bella, how long have you cut yourself?" Carlisle asked her.

"Since you left." My eyes snapped up at her as she said this. My leaving made her cut herself?

"Bella, I left to protect you. I left so you could have a long and happy life." I told her.

"I didn't want a long and happy life without you!" she snapped. "If you would have changed me in the beginning, this wouldn't have happened! Now, I would rather be dead!" I flinched.

"I will not let you or anyone else kill you!"

"If I want to die, you can't stop me! You owe me that much." Which was true. I did owe her. I would give her anything to make it up to her. But how could I let her kill herself? I didn't answer her. No one answered her.

There was a wave of calm that hit me and Bella. I looked at Jasper to thank him.

He nodded as a reply. I looked back at Bella. She was sitting on the floor letting Carlisle bandage up her cut. She had her head against the wall and her eyes were shut.

"Sorry." Carlisle would mumble when he moved a little too rough, but she didn't flinch. It was like she was used to pain. It didn't bug her anymore. She didn't move, except for her breathing. She looked peaceful and content.

I left the room, Jasper and Alice followed. We went in and sat on the couch.

"We should really get rid of his body." Alice said. "It might upset Bella to have to see it every time she comes in here."

"Yeah. Let's hurry up and do it now." Jasper agreed. We went outside, Jasper carried Riley's body. I got the matches. Alice lit him on fire. We watched as his body turned to ashes in the flames. I could hear Bella and Carlisle talking but I didn't want to listen. Instead I watched the fire.

"Okay Bella. I'm done." I heard Carlisle say when he finished. Alice and Jasper went back inside. I stayed where I was. The orange and red flames danced around. I looked up at the sky. It was bright blue with no clouds in it. A perfect summer day. The leaves swayed a little in the faint wind. There was nobody around. I hadn't paid much attention to where we were going, I just sped to my destination when I was looking for Bella.

I was shocked when I realized my leaving led to this. It led to her cutting, her abuse, possibly Charlie's death. And now she hated my entire family for it.

BPOV

Carlisle worked to clean up the cut on my arm. The more I was around, the more I grew to trust him. I felt oddly calm.

"Why did you cut yourself Bella?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Because. This pain is more bearable than the other pain." I shrugged.

"What 'other pain' would that be?" Carlisle asked, eyeing me closely. Then mumbled "Sorry" as he pushed a little too hard. It didn't bug me at all.

"Well two pains. The pain of Riley's abuse is one. I partially cut myself so I get better with pain. Second, is the pain of his leaving. Of all of your leaving. It hurt more than any physical pain. It was like I was being burnt, cut, hit, and kicked all at them same time. It was like it happened over and over again but there was no way to stop it. So I cut to not think about the hallucinations of pain." I told him, thinking back.

"You had hallucinations of pain?" Carlisle asked me. "Sorry." He mumbled again as he pushed harder than he should have. I still didn't notice.

"Well, that's what I call them. Like I said, I felt like I had a bunch of pain coming at me all at once. So I called them my hallucinations of pain. Sometimes I preferred when Riley hit me than me thinking about you guys. It got my mind off of the worst pain and onto a new, less severe pain. But Riley wouldn't let me die. He preferred me suffering somehow. Now that he's gone, you guys can leave, and I can do what I like with myself." I said, more to myself.

"Isabella don't talk like that. We won't ever leave you again. Edward never intended to hurt you. None of us did. We thought it would be better for you. Safer. You could live a happy, long life with someone who didn't have to worry about killing you." Carlisle tried to comfort me. "Sorry." He mumbled again.

"But it didn't work, did it?" I asked, not even realizing he apologized for pushing too hard again.

"It seems not. Our leaving made everything worse, didn't it? But what happened to your other friends? What about Jacob Black?"

Ah, Jacob…The boy who found out he had become a werewolf. The boy who imprinted on Leah Clearwater and abandoned me, leaving me alone to deal with Charlie's death, because of Leah disliking to me.

"I quit talking to people. I sat alone at school and people eventually quit trying to make me better. And Jacob, well that's a long story."

"We've got time. We can talk later about it if you wish." Carlisle said.

"That would be good." I said, trying to smile at him.

"Okay Bella. I'm done." Carlisle said as he finished wrapping a bandage around the wound. I hadn't even paid any attention to what he had been doing. I was too focused on our conversation. I heard movement in the house again and looked up to see Alice and Jasper in the doorway of the small yellow bathroom.

Carlisle helped me stand up and we walked out to the living room. I could see smoke and smell a fire. Riley's body was gone. They had burned it. Edward was missing. I sat down on the green couch and Alice sat down next to me. Carlisle sat in a black leather chair across the room and Jasper sat next to Alice. They were quiet. I looked down at my fingers and twiddled my thumbs. I pulled my sleeves up a little bit and heard a gasp. I looked up to see Edward staring at my arms. I looked down to see the scars all over my arms from my cutting, along with the bruises from Riley. Alice looked over at me and gasped too as she saw the scars and bruises. Carlisle stayed calm, as did Jasper.

"Bella…" Edward whispered in pain. I felt sad for him. I was starting to feel like he had loved me. I started to believe what Carlisle told me about why they left. I stayed quiet and looked at all the little cuts. I tried to count them. one...two...three...four...five... I stopped counting at five. I started feeling sad knowing that I had cut myself way more than I realized. My cutting became something I did without thinking. When I hurt, I cut. When I cried, I cut. Even when I laughed, I cut because I shouldn't be laughing so I brought myself back to the reality of my world.

I looked back up at Edward. He was frozen. I quickly pulled down my sleeves and pulled up my knees, wrapping my arms around them. I rested my chin on the top of my knees. Edward tried to bring himself back to reality, but the pain was still there in his eyes. Alice turned her head and Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean into him. Carlisle looked down at his hands.

"Rosalie and Esme are coming soon." Alice said, coming out of a vision. Oh great. More people to make un-happy. This, was my sick, sad little world.

**What did you guys think? It's kind of sad and emo but I felt it was needed. REVIEW PLZ!1**


	4. Transformations

**Sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time! But here is chapter 4:**

Rosalie and Esme arrived the next day.

"Bella!" Esme cried when she saw me. She ran over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, but it was weird. I didn't like to allow people so close to me anymore. Riley was the last person who I had let near me. But I had no choice about it.

"Hi Esme." I mumbled after she released me, ashamed. Now that she was here, it was just another person to disappoint. I looked over at Rosalie, who was standing in the doorway awkwardly. She smiled at me when she saw me looking at her.

"Hi Bella." She was being polite. But at least Rosalie had never lied to me. She made it known in the beginning that she hated me. She didn't act like I was her best friend, or her daughter, or her lover, or her sister. She was honest with her feelings!

"Hello Rosalie." I nodded at her, giving her a polite smile. I wanted to cut badly, but everyone had gone through house, taking out anything I could use for cutting. I went on a search anyways, politely excusing myself. Jasper, Alice and Carlisle made Edward go out hunting. They all went. Emmett stayed with me until Rosalie and Esme had arrived. They let me go. If it had been Edward or Alice, I wouldn't be trusted.

I searched the entire house for something sharp. I found nothing.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I told Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. They all let me excuse myself. I searched the outside of the house, finding nothing again. I sat down against a tree in defeat. And then I saw something. It was just a tree branch, but it looked like something I could use.

I had to do it quickly, so that Alice wouldn't see what I had planned and find a way to stop me. I quickly dug the end of the branch into my arm. It left a little scratch, but nothing compared to what I needed. I stood up and looked for something else. A rock maybe. And then I saw a perfect, sharp and pointy rock. I ran to it and instead of getting the rock, I tripped, causing my head to hit the rock as I went down.

I laid on the ground, writhing in pain. The fall hurt my ribs and but my head.

"I smell blood." I heard Emmett say. "Shit!"

Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett were by my side in a second.

"Oh my god!" Esme cried.

"Esme call Carlisle! Now!" Rosalie demanded. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath. "Fuck Bella! Your bleeding a lot!" I slowly put my hand to the side of my head, where I hit. I felt a warm liquid substance and when I moved my hand to look at it, a scarlet red liquid was all over my hand. Blood. "Emmett get me a towel or a blanket!"

I could almost feel the blood leaving my head. It was coming out so fast. I could barely tell what was going on. I could tell Rosalie had me in her lap and was trying to stop the bleeding with a towel. I could tell Esme was in the background, worried. And Emmett was freaking out.

"Fuck! That's a lot of blood! Holy fucking Christ!" he kept going on and on.

"Emmett shut the fuck up before I rip your fucking head off!" She demanded. I knew she was serious too. Emmett immediately shut up. At least, I thought he did.

"Bella can you hear me?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry for everything Rosalie." I whispered. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

EPOV

We were finished hunting when Alice had a vision. It was of Bella. Bella was outside, running towards a small pointy rock, when she fell and hit her head on the sharp rock, causing her to bleed everywhere.

Alice looked up at me in horror.

"We need to get back!" Alice said. Then Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. I could hear that it was Esme but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Is she alright?" It was about Bella. I just knew it.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Carlisle said before hanging up the phone. His eyes were wide with worry.

"We need to get back now! Bella's unconscious!" Carlisle said. It was a good thing we were hunting about an hour from the small cabin where we had been living.

I was in so much pain knowing that my Bella was hurt, that I couldn't even think of a word to describe it. What if she were dead? Alice was trying to search for her as we ran, but she couldn't find anything. What if Bella bled out? I picked up speed, making me speed much farther then Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice.

I got to the shack within a half hour. Bella was lying unconscious in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie was holding a towel to Bella's head, trying to stop the bleeding. Esme was worrying. She didn't know what to do so she sat next to Rosalie, sobbing tearless sobs. Emmett was in the background kicking trees.

"I should've fucking stopped her! I should have known what she wanted to do! Or that she was going to fucking hurt herself! She's the fucking clumsiest person ever!" Emmett was going on and on until he saw me. "Edward I am so fucking sorry!" I ignored him and crouched down next to my Bella. Rosalie looked over at me.

"Edward I'm so sorry." She whispered. "She said she wanted fresh air. I didn't think she'd trip so easily!"

"She was looking for something sharp. She wanted to cut herself." I told Rosalie. Rosalie gasped.

"I had no idea she had been cutting! I'm so sorry Edward!" I could tell by her thoughts that she meant it. She carefully passed Bella over to me so that I could hold her and went to stand with Emmett. My Bella laid broken and bleeding in my arms. Her body was so tiny and breakable. Her heartbeat was barely there.

Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle got there about ten minutes later. Alice and Jasper went by Rosalie and Emmett. As did Esme. Carlisle immediately crouched down by me and observed Bella.

"Edward she's losing too much blood." Carlisle said, his voice filled with fear. I know what that meant but Carlisle said it anyways. "You have to change her or she'll die. You have to do it right now."

I felt as though I was going to breakdown crying any second. I looked at Bella's face. It was peaceful. I couldn't bear to lose her yet. I slowly put my mouth down to her lips and kissed her softly.

"I love you Bella." I whispered. I lowered my mouth to Bella's neck and kissed once more. I hesitated before biting, looking up at Carlisle. He nodded. I brought my mouth down setting it carefully on her neck. I bit her. I bit her neck and her wrists. It took her just seconds before she started screaming out in pain.

"I'm so sorry love." I murmured in her ear.

"Edward the fire." She whimpered. "It hurts!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I said over and over again.

"Someone put out the fire!" she started screaming. "Please! It hurts! Make it stop! The fire! Put it out!" I shuddered at her pleas for it to stop. I wanted to make it stop. But I couldn't.

I sat there, holding her in my arms as she screamed. We were still outside. I was leaning against a tree. I could barely place my surrounding. I could see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all standing together, shuddering when Bella screamed. But that was it. I just closed my eyes.

I sat there for hours. Maybe a day even.

"Edward, come inside son. We should lay her on the couch. When she wakes up, you shouldn't be holding her." Carlisle told me the second day of Bella's transformation. I did as he said and carried Bella inside, placing her on the small couch. I sat on the floor next to the couch where her head was and shut my eyes. All I could hear was her whimpers.

On the third day, I could hear Bella's heart was completely stopped. We waited quietly for her to wake up.

BPOV

Time passes even when you don't realize it. All I remember was bring on fire and begging someone to put it out. I couldn't hear anything, not even my own pleas to stop the hurt. It lasted a long time. I burned on and on. It hurt. I wanted it to end. I waited for the end. I waited to die. But it never came. All there was, was the fire. Time passed slowly in the beginning.

"Ten more minutes." I heard a familiar, pixie-like voice chirp. That was the first thing I heard for awhile. I laid there, feeling a difference in my body. I couldn't feel a heartbeat anymore when I listened for one. I could hear everything though. I heard people moving around. I heard birds chirping outside. I could feel someone was standing right next to me.

"Five more minutes." I heard the voice chirp again. Had five minutes really gone by? I could hear the sound of water flowing nearby and the wind making the trees move.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice call. "Bella, It's Edward." That name triggered something in my mind. Edward was here? Edward had left me. Why was he suddenly here?

"Two more minutes." The voice chirped again. If Edward was here, then the other one must be Alice. Were all of the Cullen's back here?

"One more minute." The voice, I assumed to be Alice, chirped again. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Edward's face right above me.

"Bella!" he sighed out in relief. "Your awake." Well, of course I was awake.

"What are you doing back?" I asked, confused. My voice made me flinch. It sounded like bells. And then I realized what I had become. A vampire. Edward had finally changed me? Why couldn't I remember it?

"You don't know?" he asked confused. I looked over to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme standing nearby. I shook my head.

"I missed you. I needed you back. But you weren't at home. You were here. And Riley was hurting you." Edward explained to me. I was suddenly afraid. I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked around and realized I didn't recognized my surrounding. The walls were white and I was lying on a green couch. There was a TV on the opposite side of the room from the couch. I slowly sat up.

"Who's Riley?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You don't remember?" Edward was shocked. I shook my head again.

"H-he kidnapped you Bella. He raped you and hit you. When Alice and I found you here, he was trying to rape you again. We killed him." If I had a heart, it would have stopped. I had been raped and abused? And Edward let it happen?

"Where's Charlie?"

"You said he died…" Edward whispered. Charlie is dead? "Bella, how long were we gone?" I was confused by his question.

"A month? Or two?" I asked, unsure.

"Bella, we were gone for about a year." Edward told me. "Riley kidnapped you when we were gone. You said Charlie had a heart attack. When we found you, you had broken ribs and you cut yourself all the time. Actually, it's part of the reason I changed you. You were looking for rocks because we cleaned the house of sharp items, and you tripped and the rock racked your head open. Rosalie held you and tried to stop the bleeding. I was hunting and when I got back, you were almost bled out. I had to changed you." I noticed the others left, leaving me and Edward alone.

"So you let this, Riley rape and hurt me?" I asked.

"No. Bella of course not! We thought you were okay. I thought you were having a normal human life. All I thought about was you. I need you to survive Bella. And when we came back, you were gone. And then Alice saw a vision of him hurting you!" Edward shuddered. I didn't know if I should trust him or not. I couldn't remember anything except their leaving. I remember being depressed and Charlie was worried about me. But that was it.

**What did you guys think? It's kind of short and maybe a little confusing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Memory loss

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been taking so long to update this one! I have been busy with my other stories! I apologize! Anyways, here is chapter 5:**

_I remember being depressed and Charlie was worried about me. But that was it._

I was becoming overwhelmed. Why could I not remember this? I sat on the couch, Edward on the opposite end, thinking. I thought to my recent memory.

_Flashback_

_Edward had been gone for two months and sixteen days. Yes, I had been counting. I had nothing better to do. All I could think about was Edward. Charlie was worried. He didn't know what to do. His daughter, the only one he really had left, was depressed. I stayed in my room all day, unless I was forced to go to school. Even at school I spoke to no one. Angela, Jessica, and Mike had always tried getting me to talk, but I wouldn't. I quit sitting by them at lunch and even teachers had stopped calling on me for answers. Jacob hadn't helped anything either. _

_Three weeks after Edward had left, I started hanging out with Jacob Black. He was helping me, making me feel better. He got my mind off of Edward and the rest of the Cullens. We had been hanging out for two weeks when I found out he had become a werewolf. It was a shock, but I didn't mind. Werewolves weren't the only one's who I thought should have been fictional…_

_Another week after Jacob became a wolf, Jacob imprinted on Leah Clearwater. Leah had become a werewolf around the same time as Jacob, both of them imprinting on each other. Leah wasn't fond of me at all. She hated me, to be quite honest. I could never understand why. And being Jacob's imprint, he would do anything for her. So he quite talking to me. He had told me that he couldn't be my friend anymore, that he didn't care about me anymore. At first, I had thought he was kidding, a cruel joke but I'd rather he were joking then meaning it. But he wasn't. He loved Leah now. He said I had already had a chance to be with him, which I had, but I hadn't been ready. He was hateful with the words he chose. I wasn't sure if I could forgive him. Although, with him and Leah being madly in love with each other now, I don't think he'd care if I forgave him or not. _

_So, back into depression I went. Only, this time it was worse. This time, I truly had no one. I had no Edward, no Jacob, and Charlie was beginning to lose me. I never talked anymore. Ever. I would have nightmares every time I went to sleep, making Charlie wake up with my screaming. He would calm me down, and sometimes even try to visit with me, but I wouldn't talk back. _

_I knew Charlie was starting to grow afraid. Afraid that his daughter would never be the same. I knew he probably wanted to ship me off to some hospital for the mentally ill. Or maybe Rene's. I had heard him talking to my mother on the phone one night, asking if I could go live with her. He had told her he was scared, and that nothing was helping. I felt bad that I was hurting Charlie, but I was hurting too much myself to do anything about it. So I just let myself sleep, waiting for Edward to come back._

_End Flashback_

I told the Cullens all of that. I explained my last memories to them. I told them I couldn't remember anything else.

"Bella…" Edward breathed after I told them the memory, his voice filled with pain and sadness.

"What?" I snapped, looking at him. His features were filled with pain as well.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left…"

"Then why did you?" I asked, trying to soften my voice a little. I couldn't help but to be angry at him, even if I didn't want to.

"I thought it would be good for you. I thought you could live a normal, happy, human life. You could have beautiful babies, and have someone who can love you with everything they have, without hurting you if they touch you too roughly. I thought your life would get better."

"Well, that clearly didn't happen." I mumbled. There was a small part of me, a voice in the back of my head, telling me he was really sorry and that I should forgive him because I love him. But there was another part of me, a slightly more dominant part, that wanted me to hate him, to tell him it was all his fault and blame him. Even though I could see he already blamed himself for it. Edward stayed quiet, as did the others, who I had almost forgotten was in the room. "And now I'm a vampire, and I can't remember the last seven and a half months of my human life!" I continued.

"Bella, I don't think you would want to remember." Rosalie said quietly. I looked over at her, where she was leaning against the white wall, her hands folded together and she was looking down.

"Why?" I snapped at her. She lifted her head to look at me, her golden eyes were sad.

"Because you were raped and tortured. Why would you want to remember that?" she asked me sadly. "Bella, I don't think I ever told you my story." I shook my head. "I was raped Bella. By my fiancé and his friends." I gasped. I had no idea Rosalie had been raped. "Royce King was my fiancé. His father owned a bank and I was madly in love with him. He had money, and my parents thought that he was the most amazing thing that could happen to them. My family was high class. My mother told me that the poor people were poor because they let it happen. She made me think they had done it to themselves, so I never pitied them. All of the men and women looked at me. Men wanted me, and girls wanted to be me. My beauty was my mother's prized possession. And I admit, I was rather vain, and I loved being beautiful. One night, I had gone to my best friend Vera's house to visit her and her baby boy, Henry. She had married a carpenter, someone my parents would never allow me to marry. When I was walking home that night, I found Royce and his friends, all of them were drunk. They called me over to them and started observing me, as if I was something they were to buy. When one of them said they wanted a better look, Royce began to remove my clothes. They al raped me, Royce being first, and then left me on the road, bleeding and waiting to die. Carlisle had smelt the blood and found me."

"Rosalie I'm so, so sorry." I told her honestly. I had never realized Rosalie had been raped and hurt so badly.

"But don't you see, Bella? I would much rather not be able to remember being raped. It tortures me today, to think about it. I wish I could forget all of it. I wish I could forget all of the things they said to each other that night, to me. I wish I could forget the feeling of each of them taking turns on making me a women. So, personally, I think your lucky. Because being raped, is not something you want to remember." Emmett walked over to her and wrapped his big, muscular arms around her waist. She held onto him as well. Jasper was holding Alice and Carlisle was holding Esme too.

"Thank you so much for sharing your story with me Rosalie, but it frustrates me not to be able to remember all of it. I don't want to remember being raped and abused, but I would like to remember what happened before that. I can't remember any of it. I don't remember Charlie dying, or being kidnapped." I explained.

"I understand that. That would be difficult to go through. I'm sorry for what you went through, even if you don't remember it."

"Thank you Rosalie." I tried to smiled at her, but it was hard. I wasn't in a very smiley mood. I felt a little better about not remembering. I could imagine being raped would be a horrific experience and honestly, I didn't want to remember that. But the rest of it, I wanted to know. I wanted to know more about Charlie's heart attack, I wanted to know when I got kidnapped and what the man who kidnapped me looked like. I wanted to remember if Charlie had tried sending me away yet. I wanted to know what kind of broken bones my kidnapper had given me. I wanted to know how bad it must have been for me to cut myself. I wanted to know if it had gotten better or worse. But no one could give me those answers. No one talked to me, that I knew. Jacob wouldn't talk to me, and I never talked to Angela, Jessica, Mike, or any of the others.

"Bella, I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me." Edward told me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over at his sad, tortured expression.

"What if it isn't enough?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I'll never stop trying. Ever." he told me.

"You promise?" I asked. Maybe I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but someday, I wanted to be able to forgive him. So I wanted him to keep trying.

"I swear it to you on my life Bella." he told me seriously.

"Never stop trying."

**So what did you guys think? I know it was really short, but it was a filler! I needed to get something up, since it had been awhile! Do you think Bella will for sure forgive him? Do you think Edward will keep trying, or do you think he'll eventually give up? Please review and let me know what you think should happen next! Your guy's reviews really do mean a lot to me!  
**


	6. Revenge

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in such a long time! I'll work harder on getting this one updated more often! And thank you all for all of the great reviews! They all mean a lot to me! I hope we can get more after this chapter!**

**So here is chapter six:**

_Previously: "Never stop trying."_

It had been a week since my transformation. I was slowly able to trust the Cullen's again, even though it was hard. Edward was the hardest to trust. They had all told me how they found me and everything I had told them, and it was all enough to make me distrust them all, especially Edward. But I didn't want him and I to be over. There had to be and us, even though I didn't trust him. It couldn't be a him and an me, it had to be we, or us, or something.

The Cullen's had brought me back to their old house in Forks. It was nice being there, but hard at them same time. The last time I was there was a month after they left.

_Flashback:_

_I drove my 55' Chevy up the familiar Cullen driveway. Everything that had once seemed so alive, now seemed so dead and forgotten. I pulled in front of the abandoned house, a surge of pain shooting through my chest. They were gone. _He _was gone. My life was gone._

_The house was dark. The grass was overgrown. Vines were climbing the side of the house. Everything looked sad, unlike when they lived here._

_I walked up the stairs and tried opening the front door. It was unlocked. I stepped inside. They had left just about everything here. Edward's piano was there. All of the furniture was there. And clothes were still in the bedroom closets. In a way, nothing had changed. _

_But in a way, everything had. _

_There was no life in the house whatsoever. It was dark, except for the sunlight shinning through the large glass windows. _

_A number of flashbacks came to me in a flash. I could see the decorations Alice had put up for my birthday party- the birthday party that led to their leaving. I remember first meeting _his_ family, Esme had tried making me something to eat. I remembered coming here after our first run-in with James._

_I headed for _his _room. I opened the door. Everything was exactly the same, but _he _wasn't there. His CDs were still on the shelves. There was still the long black couch. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. They were really gone, weren't they._

_End Flashback_

I had told them I came back here, only because they had smelt my scent in here, but it had been more recent then the birthday party, which was the last time I had been here with them.

Jasper had been apologizing for the attack at my party that day. He feels terrible, even I can tell. Every time he sees me, a guilty, upset look crosses his face. Yesterday I had asked him about it. He told me that it's because every time he sees me in this house, he remembers what he did, and he feels horrible. Of course I forgive him. How could I not? He was a vampire and I had been human. It's hard enough for him just like that, but of course when I bled he couldn't help himself. I found it hard myself when we drove through town to get to the Cullen's old house. I also was spotted when we drove into town.

_Flashback_

_I was in the backseat of Edward's Volvo, sitting in between Emmett and Alice. Edward was driving and Jasper was in the passenger seat. Esme and Carlisle took Carlisle's vehicle, and Rosalie drove her own. They all thought it would be a good idea if I had Emmett with me to refrain me if I smelt the blood, and Jasper to help control my emotions._

_When I saw the first human I held my breath. I didn't want to take the risk of wanting to kill. I was a newborn vampire, and I hadn't hunted at all yet. I was to go hunting when we got to the Cullen's house. I took in a breath once we had passed the human. _

_We came up to some busier streets. There were a lot of people. I was holding my breath, which created an uncomfortable feeling in my lungs. I didn't need to breath, but it felt better to do so. We were at a stoplight when I saw them._

_Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben were all walking down the sidewalk together, laughing and having fun. I gasped when I saw them, causing me to breath in the scent. _

_I felt a burn in my throat. A thirst as I smelled the delicious smell of blood. It was an uncomfortable feeling, very unpleasant. I could hear blood running through someone's veins and heartbeats all around. _

_Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were all watching me now. Edward was casting glances at me over his shoulder, but he was trying to get me out of there as best as they could. _

_I reached over Alice and got a closer look at them. I knew I wouldn't hurt them, they had been my friends, even though I had ignored all of them when they tried to help me after Edward left. The fact that they even tried proved to me that they did care. _

_I felt Alice tense underneath me. Emmett grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me back._

"_I won't hurt them. I just want to see them." I hissed at him, pulling my hand away from him. I had my face to the window, watching them laugh. Angela was hand in hand with Ben, and Jessica and Mike were right next to each other, but they weren't holding hands. Angela looked at us drive by, looking me right in the eye, and froze. She watched me. I could tell she knew it was me. _

"_What's wrong Ang?" Ben asked her, turning around so that he was facing her. _

"_Abort, abort!" Emmett hissed quietly. "She sees us!" _

"_I know that! But I can't go yet!" Edward hissed back. Ben, Mike, and Jessica followed Angela's gaze, all of the looking confused until they saw us. First they noticed the car, automatically knowing it was Edward's. Then they saw me, my face still pressed against the window, my breath fogging it up. _

"_Bella?" I heard Jessica's nasally voice call, which was muffled a little through the car, but my ears could still hear her. I gave them a small smile, but they all looked scared. _

"_Why do they look so afraid?" I asked._

"_Because of your eyes." Edward whispered. I froze. Of course! My eyes were bright red! My smile faded. _

"_Is it really Bella?" Mike asked know one in particular. I nodded, trying to smile again. His eyes widened when he saw me answer his question._

_The light turned green and Edward pulled away. I sat back in my seat, looking behind us. Angela, Mike, Ben, and Jessica were still watching the Volvo, their eyes wide with shock._

_End Flashback_

I had decided that I had been glad I was a vampire. It had been what I had always wanted from Edward, but now Edward and I weren't together, no matter how badly Edward wanted us to be. And Charlie was already gone I guess, so I didn't have to worry about him. Everyone had already assumed I was dead since I had been kidnapped. But now Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike would always know I was still around. And they would all know I wasn't human anymore, thanks to my blood red eyes. And it kind of hurt to see them again.

I also remember my first hunt.

_Flashback_

_Once we got to the Cullen's house, Edward decided to take me hunting. I wasn't thrilled about him being with me, since I was still a little hurt that he had left me, leaving me to the abuse, rapes, and cutting I had apparently done, although I still couldn't remember any of it. The scares from the razors were on my arms still, the venom hadn't healed them, so I know it happened, but I just couldn't remember it._

_Edward had taken me into the woods. We ran at an in-human pace, dodging trees, rocks, and bushes until we smelt animals._

_I smelt the blood, I heard it pumping through it's veins like I had with the people in town, but the smell was different. It smelt good, and I needed to have it in me, but it didn't smell as satisfying as the human blood had._

_I followed the scent, sniffing as I ran, until I saw the heard of deer, eating grass in the dark, mossy forest. I stopped, waiting for the perfect time. But I couldn't control my self longer then a second. _

_I lunged, taking down two deer at once. I bit into one of them. I sucked it's blood quickly. It helped the burn more and more until the first one was gone in less the three seconds. I bit into the second one, which was still struggling to be free. The blood tasted good, but I doubt as good as a human's blood would taste. _

_I finished of the second deer and stood up. Edward was leaning against a tree, watching me, a blood drained deer in front of him as well. He had a small smile on his face. He looked so neat. His clothes weren't ruined whatsoever, no specks of blood, or tears. I looked down at my own outfit._

_My sky blue t-shirt was bloodstained and a little torn. If I were human, I would have been blushing at my look. I looked back to Edward, who was still in the same position as he had been in before. _

"_Feel better?" he asked me._

"_Much." I nodded, smiling at him._

_End Flashback_

I part of me still wanted to forgive Edward, but he had no idea how badly it had hurt me when he left. I wanted him to be able to feel that sort of pain. Well, I didn't want him to hurt the way I did actually, because I part of me still loved him unconditionally. But I wanted him to know how badly he hurt me. And then an idea hit me.

I ran up to Rosalie's bedroom at vampire speed and knocked on the door. She opened it in a second.

"Hello Bella." she smiled politely. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you." I told her.

"Okay. Go ahead." she nodded, allowing me to continue.

"First, is Edward here?"

"No. He and the guys went out hunting. And Alice and Esme are actually shopping for some new stuff, for you I think." she told me. I nodded. "Here," she opened her door more. "Come on in." We went into her, and Emmett's, bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Now, what did you need to ask?" She asked me, smiling politely at me.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I know this will sound selfish, but when Edward, and all of you for that matter, left, it hurt. I hardly ate or slept. I didn't talk to anyone, even when people tried. I was depressed. And I forgive you guys, I admit it's hard for me to do it, but I forgive you guys. It's just, I'm having a hard time fully forgiving Edward." I explained.

"I see. But why do you need me?" she asked me confused.

"This may sound silly, but I would like to do something that will make Edward realize how badly he hurt me. I think I'll be able to forgive him then. But I was wondering if you would help me."

"You want revenge." she said, but it wasn't really a question.

"I suppose you could look at it that way." I nodded. "So, will you help me?" She thought about it for a second.

"Yes. I'll help you. Because I know how your feeling. After I was changed, I wanted my revenge too. And I got it, against my new family's wished." she told me. "Now, what would you like to do to make him see what he did to you?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Were you thinking more of a 'make him jealous' thing, or do you want to actually do something that will hurt him? Like, run away, and don't come back for awhile. Maybe leave him?" she suggested.

"I like the running away one. I'll leave, just leaving him a note, and go somewhere. I'll come back in a few weeks or something and see if he realized what he did to me."

"When will you leave?"

"Today." I decided. "Before he gets back. I'll leave in an hour."

"That soon?" she asked, surprised.

"It has to be soon. Otherwise, I'll change my mind. I feel like a bitch doing this, getting my revenge, but he needs to see how badly it hurt me."

"Your not a bitch Bella. Your one of the sweetest people I know. You just want Edward to know that he hurt you."

"Rosalie, I don't think I ever thanked you." I told her.

"For what?"

"Well, when I was human, you never pretended you liked me. You hated me, I know you did. You didn't pretend you were my best friend, or my sister, or anything. You were honest with me from the beginning. So thank you for that."

"Bella, no one ever lied to you. They all loved you. Edward loved you and wanted to be with you forever, even if he left you. But you see, he left you because he thought it would be better for you. He didn't know what would happen to you. And Alice loved you like a best friend. Well, more like a sister. And Emmett loved you like a little sister. Even Jasper considered you his little sister. And Carlisle and Esme considered you their daughter. And I need to apologize."

"For what?" I asked her confused.

"For being such a hateful person-err, vampire. I never hated you- I was jealous of you."

"But how could you be jealous of me? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"I was jealous because you were human. You had a human life and you had wanted to throw all of it away to be one of the undead. You could have babies and grow old with the person you love. You could go out in town without wanting to kill everyone because they smelt so good to you. And I was such a bitch. I never hated you. You need to know that. I just didn't particularly like you because you were trying to throw everything I wanted away. So can you forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you!"

"Oh, good! I was worried you hated me for me treating you the way I did. And then leaving. I hope we can be friends?"

"Yeah. I'd really like that Rosalie."

"You can call me Rose. If you want." she told me.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her.

Now I just needed to figure out where I would go.

**I**** apologize if anything in here is at all confusing! I wrote it at like one in the morning so I hope it's okay! Anyways, what did you guys think? Bella's getting Edward back! It may be kind of dumb and childish of her, but I have to thank **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen **because she sort of gave me the idea for making Edward see how badly he hurt her. So thank you!**

**And please, please, please review guys! They all mean so much to me! Let me know what else you want to happen!  
**


	7. Gone

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile! I'll work harder on updating more often!**

**And here is a shout out to **EdwardCullen4Eva1**! Thank you for your shout out my Cotton Candy Buddy! I love you!(:**

**Here is Chapter Seven:**

Previously: _Now I just needed to figure out where I would go._

**Rosalie's Point Of View:**

I was an idiot. I mean, I completely understood where Bella was coming from when she asked me to help her get her-revenge? Although, why she came to me, I had no clue. But, Alice had a vision, and now we just had to wait for Edward's arrival.

_Flashback:_

"_Rosalie?" I heard my 'adopted' sister call outside from my bedroom door. "Can I speak with you? It's important."_

"_Sure Alice." I called back. She was by my side, the door already shut behind her, in less then a second. "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Do you by any chance have any idea where Bella is?" she asked innocently. I froze._

"_No." I lied. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Liar," she said, ignoring my question. "Rose, I had a vision. I know she left, I just don't know where she went. And I know that you helped her. I saw you two talking." _

_I sighed in defeat. "Edward doesn't know, does he?"_

"_No. Of course not. But when he finds out, it won't be good." she said gravely. "But where did Bella go?"_

_I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but Alice was Bella's friend, and I was sure it would be alright. "She's going to Jacksonville. That's where her mom and step dad live. She said she won't let them see her, but if she goes there, she can get her payback, and see her mom."_

"_Makes sense." Alice nodded. Before I could respond, Alice was pulled into an abrupt vision. I waited patiently for it to end. Once it did, her eyes snapped to mine._

"_What did you see?" I demanded._

"_Edward." she whispered. "I saw how he'll react once he finds out she's gone. And it's not all that great…"_

_End Flashback._

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I felt I was finally getting Bella to trust me again. I had promised her I would regain her trust, and that's exactly what I would do. She was my reason for existing, and I would never, ever leave her again.

I walked up to my house. Alice was at the door waiting for me.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her. "Where's Bella?"

"Um, don't freak out, okay Edward?" she said.

"What?" I was confused. But Alice was hiding something from me.

"Just don't freak out." she said again. "Bella is gone…" I was definitely not expecting that. I felt sadness and anger flow through me. How could she be…_gone?_ Alice continued. "I'm so sorry Edward. She was gone when I got here!"

"Why?" I asked. Even I could hear the anger in my voice.

"She wants you to see how she felt when you left her." Rosalie answered before Alice. I looked past Alice to see Rosalie walking towards us, her face apologetic.

"And you let her leave?" I snarled.

"Yes. I did." I growled at her, but she ignored it. "I'm sorry Edward, but I got her point. She was hurt and broken when you left her, and she wants you to know how she felt. She loves you though. She said she'll be able to forgive you once you realize how badly she was hurt. Don't be angry at her. She is just doing what she feels she needs to do to be able to forgive you. That's what you want right? Her forgiveness?"

I couldn't answer. I just hardly nodded. Had my actions really cause Bella to want her revenge? I couldn't blame her really. I couldn't be mad. I hated myself. Not only for making Bella leave, but for leaving her to begin with. If I hadn't left her, she would have been okay. I could have protected her from Riley. I could have protected her from herself-her cutting.

"What does she want me to do?" I choked out. "Does she want me to stay here, or go after her? I'll do whatever she asks."

"I'm not sure," Rosalie said. "But personally, I think you should go after her."

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that. If you want to go after her, you'll have to find her." She was going to make this even harder for me. But whether she told me or not, I would go after my Bella.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I sat in the woods behind my mom and Phil's new house in Jacksonville. It had been three days since I got to Phoenix. And I wanted, badly, to just go knock on the door and say hi, but one, my mother would notice the change in my appearance, and two, I didn't trust my thirst. Although, I seemed to do okay with controlling my thirst. If I didn't think about it, it was fine.

"Come on," I heard my mom's voice say. She sounded sad. "We're going to be late."

"I'm ready." Phil answered back. I saw the front door open, and out came my mom and Phil. My mom had a tissue in her hand. She was wearing some sweats and a loose t-shirt, that looked like one of Phil's. My mother was crying, which made me want to run up to her and hug her. They got into a red convertible, which I figured was there's, and pulled out of the driveway. I followed them, curious where they were going.

They ended up at an airport. It suddenly hit me. They were going to Forks. Probably for my funeral. Of course my body wouldn't be there, and obviously I wasn't dead yet-well, completely dead, but everyone had given up. Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Ben had probably figured they were all crazy and seeing things. And other then those four, no one had seen me for awhile, but I had no idea how long.

But, I couldn't go back to Forks. Unless, Edward had really seen what he did to me, I couldn't. But what if he had?

I pulled out a cell phone Alice had given to me before I left, and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Bella?" she answered, her voice sounding like bells.

"Hey Rose." I said into the phone.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In Phoenix. How's Edward?"

"He's devastated. I think you should come back. He hasn't hunted, or talked, or anything. He just sits in his room, alone. Whenever someone tries to talk to him, he won't answer. I've never seen him this way-well, other then when he left you. But this time, it's almost worse." I instantly felt terrible.

"You think I need to come back?" I asked quietly.

"I really do. He needs you Bella, and you need him."

"Okay. Don't tell him I'm coming."

"I won't. See you soon."

"Bye Rose." I hung up the phone. It was time to make my journey back to Forks.

**So, I know it's short! But, it's something! I haven't updated in awhile, so I though I should update, no matter how short it was! Anyways, what did you guys think? I know it probably went a little fast, but I kept running out of things to write! So, please review! They all mean a ton to me!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note! I needed to warn you that I may not be able to update in awhile. Something happened, so I won't be able to update. I don't know how long I'll be away from Fan fiction, but just know that it could be a short period of time, or quite a while! Personally, I'm praying it's a short period of time, cause I love writing for you guys, but I'm afraid I have no clue if it will be.**

**So, please don't get mad when I don't update. I hate it. And I wish I could write all the time, but I can't right now. I am so sorry! **

**I want to thank all of you for your amazing support though! It all means A LOT to me! You have no idea! Thanks to every single one of you! I love you guys! **

**Once again, I am so, so sorry that I have to quit updating a little while! Please, I beg you guys, don't remove me from your alerts and stuff because I do intend to be back eventually. I just don't exactly no when! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! I honestly don't want to do this, but right now, I have to. So, I hope I can be back soon and write again, but for now, goodbye.  
**


End file.
